


Sticky Sweet (Filthy Boys)

by heartfullofyeo (scenarios)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Come as Lube, Cum Eating, Fingering, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Spit As Lube, everything but lube, handjobs, it's fluffy, jongho's got a boner in his heart for wooyoung ya feel, like briefly, non-canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scenarios/pseuds/heartfullofyeo
Summary: It's not an ice cream date. It's just hot and Jongho, being the nice person he is, takes him and Wooyoung out for ice cream. He doesn't expect a code red situation which, in Seonghwa's words, is "getting stuck between a hard place (that's his dick) and a rock (and that's Wooyoung)".





	Sticky Sweet (Filthy Boys)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut!!! Sorry if it's awkward lol I could Not stop giggling whenever I worked on this. I love woojong and you should too.

It’s hot.

 _So_ hot, and Jongho doesn’t understand why.

It’s one of those overbearingly hot summer days where the heats invasive and you couldn’t get away from it. The up side is that it’s dry heat. The down side, there was no salvation. Not even in the shade. That’s when Jongho gets the brilliant idea to invite his Wooyoung hyung out for ice cream. And, no matter what Seonghwa hyung said, Jongho _isn’t_ crushing hard on him.

Actually. Scratch that.

He isn’t exactly sure on where his feels stand for Wooyoung but what he _does_ know, is that Wooyoung would never ever reciprocate his crush. And he’s okay with that. Kind of.

Sort of.

Okay, maybe not. But, whatever. He’s only been on the brutal end of an unrequited crush for the past year and he’s sure it’ll pass soon. Hopefully. It’s just—Wooyoung is so wonderful and Jongho doesn’t understand why, or how, he doesn’t have a boyfriend or anyone yet.

And _maybe_ Jongho wants that someone to be him. Just maybe though, and that’s a big maybe. Yeah, maybe he does get a little jealous whenever Wooyoung directs pretty smile elsewhere and maybe Jongho wants his full attention on him only.

That maybe is what brings him here, currently. And that maybe is causing loads of regrets as of this moment. Not that he regrets taking Wooyoung out but it’s more like he never noticed how messy of an eater Wooyoung is and well. Ice cream and Wooyoung don’t bode together for him for obvious reasons.

Jongho is in pain.

He regrets buying Wooyoung ice cream. He regrets it so much as he sits across from the other boy, watching him lick his fingers from the vanilla ice cream that melted over his cone. Jongho can’t help but stare every time Wooyoung’s tongue darts out from his mouth. His eyes follow it as Wooyoung licks his plush lips, leaving them pink and shiny from the ice cream. Jongho gulps, suddenly very aware of how dry his throat is.

He clears his throat and Wooyoung looks at him, all wide-eyed, and Jongho swears he’s smirking at him. “What’s wrong Jongho?” He asks innocently.

“Nothing,” he grimaces. Wooyoung shrugs, attention shifting back to his ice cream. Jongho looks down at his sad mint chocolate chip ice cream in a cup. It’s sad because he’s sad and a little turned on. He feels pathetic that he wants Wooyoung’s lips on his (and maybe also on his dick).

Jongho is shocked when he feels a foot softly brush against the inside of his thigh. He looks up and Wooyoung winks at him, giggling. Jongho is pretty sure his brain is about to malfunction because uh, what?

Wooyoung does it again, this time harder and this time, ghosting over his dick that’s slowly growing harder. Jongho moans a little too loud when Wooyoung applies more pressure onto his dick. His eyes shift around the near-empty ice cream store when he does, afraid but at the same time, exhilarated at the slight rush of adrenaline that runs down his spine. Jongho spots the lone employee obviously distracted by their phone behind the counter.

Another moan bubbles pass his lips and he a little more nervous now, even if his gut twists in anticipation. He stands up, chair clattering behind him, and Wooyoung looks at him with concern in his eyes. Oh, what he would do to wipe that look of fake innocence off his face, Jongho thinks as he mumbles some excuse and rushes to the one of the two private bathrooms.

Jongho locks the door, taking deep breaths, trying to will down his arousal. There’s a knocking at the door as he pats down his face. “Jongho,” Wooyoung’s muffled voice comes through the door. “You good in there?”

“Yeah,” Jongho replies.

“You mind if I come in?”

Yeah, Jongho says in his mind, but he says, “go ahead,” instead, opening the door despite the growing problem in his pants still. Wooyoung makes his way in, still managing to look so attractive to Jongho despite the ugly dim lights of the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him, Wooyoung asks, “Was that okay?” _Did I go too far_ , is what he means. Over the past couple weeks, they had been skirting around each other and, if Jongho dare says it, _flirting_ , but that was the first time it ever got to this extent. Meaning: him popping a boner. He’s not embarrassed, no he’s just … embarrassed.

“No—it was fine. It’s fine,” Jongho splutters out. Wooyoung’s lips quirk up at him, the nervousness he initially had melts right off him.

Wooyoung opens his arms for a hug. Jongho slowly shuffles over, hesitant at first, before wrapping his arms around the other man. Wooyoung rests his face in the crook of his neck and audibly breathes out, wispy strands of hair tickle the underside of his jaw. “This is nice,” Wooyoung says.

Then, a moment later, “you want help with that?”

“You don’t have to,”

“Oh,” Wooyoung slowly drops down to his knees in front of him. “But I _want_ to.” He looks up at him from beneath his lashes and Jongho feels himself grow harder at the sight. Wooyoung on his knees in front of him, looking so desirable with his tousled hair, sweat on his brow, and breathless. He smiles up at Jongho, successfully stealing the air out of his lungs by how sinful Wooyoung looks. By how tempting Wooyoung is.

“I see the way you look at me, Jongho,” Wooyoung smirks as he pulls down his shorts, teasing him by ghosting over his cock with his hand. “What do you fantasize about when you look at me? Like this on my knees? Or maybe you think about fucking me. Tell me what you want Jongho. Hyung will take good care of you.”

Jongho’s breath stutters. Only in his wildest dreams has he imagined Wooyoung like this, in front of him, shorts riding up his thighs, the top button of his shirt undone, and holding Jongho’s dick in his hand.

Wooyoung smirks up at him, licking the bit of precome that’s gather there at the tip before he takes his dick in his mouth. Jongho groans into his hand. Not knowing what to do with his other hand, he places it against the wall trying to find purchase for how good Wooyoung’s mouth feels. It’s wet and hot and Jongho is pretty sure he won’t last long. Not with how well Wooyoung takes him.

Wooyoung places Jongho’s hand in his hair and pulls off his dick, “don’t worry about being too rough, Jonggie,” and giggles. Jongho’s brain short-circuits and he isn’t sure if it’s because of the heat or if it’s because of how devastating Wooyoung looks—spit slick lips mixed with precome at the sides of his mouth. He figures it’s the latter when Wooyoung takes him into his mouth again. Slowly taking him in deeper and deeper until it hits the back of his throat. He gags a little when Jongho thrusts lightly into his mouth.

He muffles his moans. He can’t believe the position he’s currently in. Jongho shouts at a particularly harsh suck, his tongue swirling around his shaft and one of Wooyoung’s hands gently rolling his balls. Wooyoung moans and the vibrations from his mouth to his dick causes Jongho to groan. He tightens his grip in Wooyoung’s hair, fucking into his mouth with a little more force now. There’s sweat dripping down Jongho’s forehead and the twisting in his gut grows tighter with each passing moment.

“H-hyung I’m going to c-come,” Jongho panics. He tries to push Wooyoung away but instead Wooyoung hallows his cheeks, sucking harder and bobbing his head up and down his length. Wooyoung sucks harshly at the tip of his dick while looking up at Jongho beneath his lashes, beads of tears collecting on his lashes.

It’s sloppy and messy with spit everywhere and his lips reddened. This image of his Wooyoung hyung on his knees with his lips stretched around his dick, his hand in his hair and flushed down to where he can see his collarbones causes Jongho to come with a whimper. It’s intense and he doesn’t even realize when he closed his eyes. He just knows he opens them again when the last of his orgasm dissipates and that he’s breathing harder as a result.

Jongho finally opens his eyes, coming down from his high, and he witnesses Wooyoung gathering the rest of the cum he couldn’t swallow onto his fingers. He sticks them in his mouth and sucks on them. He winks at Jongho when he realizes the wide-eyed stare he has on his face at his actions.

“How was that?” Wooyoung asks, fingers still in his mouth and Jongho isn’t sure if he could even think much less form a response.

“You were awesome!” Jongho blurts out.

Wooyoung laughs and it’s the high-pitched kind of laugh that endears him so much to Jongho. “ _Just_ awesome?” He teases. Jongho doesn’t know how to respond to that so he doesn’t. Instead, his attention is on Wooyoung and the tent in his pants.

“Do you—do you need help hyung?” Jongho trips over his words. He doesn’t know if he’s pushing any boundaries by asking, but then again, Wooyoung _did_ just suck his dick so he’s pretty sure they’re passed that by now.

“It’s okay—unless you want to help me?” Wooyoung smirks at him from his new position leaning against the door. God, it’s an ugly smirk that infuriates Jongho inside and he isn’t sure why yet. He’s conflicted between feelings of wanting to leave Wooyoung as he is in retaliation and wanting to please Wooyoung like he did to him. He wants to see Wooyoung lose control.

Jongho approaches Wooyoung, determined to give too. “Hyung I can help you. I _want_ to help you.” He stands in front of Wooyoung. The difference in their heights is minimal but, in this moment, the motivation fueling Jongho makes it seem as if he’s towering over him.

He steps forward boxing Wooyoung in. Jongho’s eyes flick down to the pretty curve of Wooyoung’s lips—they’re still pink and a little raw from earlier—and they’re form in a perfect lopsided smirk. Dragging his eyes back up, he catches the clear amusement in Wooyoung’s eyes. Jongho inches closer, their faces mere inches away from each other, and he realizes just how pretty and delicate his Wooyoung hyung is.

“Hyung,” it comes out as a whisper, afraid that if he talks too loudly, the atmosphere of _something_ around them would dissipate. “Can I kiss you?” They’re closer now, lips centimeters from touching. There’s a breathy ‘yes’ that falls from Wooyoung’s lips and Jongho presses his lips against his.

Sweetly. Simply. Innocently.

Jongho never knew kissing Wooyoung could feel so good. There’s just something about it that makes him want _more_. So he goes for more.

He licks the seam of Wooyoung’s lips. Startled by his forwardness, Wooyoung gasps. Jongho takes that opportunity and sticks his tongue in Wooyoung’s mouth, licking the insides and exploring what makes him tick. Jongho kisses Wooyoung until he’s breathless. There’s so much intent, so much force, behind it and he isn’t sure where it’s coming from.

No, that’s a lie. Jongho has _always_ wanted to kiss Wooyoung.

Breaking away from his lips, Jongho nibbles along his neck, peppering wet kisses all the way down the column of Wooyoung’s neck. Hearing Wooyoung groan sends a thrum of satisfaction through his body. Jongho places one of his hands on his waist with the slightest bit of hesitance, his thumb dips underneath the thin shirt Wooyoung wears and beneath the band of his shorts and he thumbs the smooth skin that stretches over his hipbones there.

The other hand ghosts over the area surrounding Wooyoung’s cock. “Is this okay?” Jongho asks. Sure, Wooyoung sucked him off already but he can’t be sure if Wooyoung wants him too.

The look on Wooyoung’s face turns fond and he laughs at him. Embarrassed, Jongho moves to pull his hands back but Wooyoung grabs onto them, keeping them in place. “I’m not laughing at you silly. You’re so sweet. Of course, it’s okay. If it wasn’t, I wouldn’t have sucked your dick.”

“Oh my god shut up,” Jongho says under his breath causing another round of high-pitched giggles from Wooyoung. “Shh, don’t be so loud.” He tries to shush him, suddenly remembering that this isn’t exactly the most ideal place Jongho would have liked to have gotten down and dirty with Wooyoung.

“Why don’t you make me,” Wooyoung challenges him, eyes lit up. Those five words make Jongho that much more eager to break him apart. It’ll have to be another time though, assuming that there _is_ another time, because he wants to do it when they’re properly on a bed and comfortable. Not when they’re in this dingy bathroom.

“I will.” He unbuttons Wooyoung’s shorts, pulling them down, and—there’s his dick.

“Surprised?” Jongho wants to wipe that cocky smile off of Wooyoung’s face. It makes him so undeniably attractive and it makes Jongho mad. Mad because it’s something that isn’t _only_ directed towards _him_.

“No,” he bluffs, willing the redness in his cheeks to go away. He has got to be strong in the face of Wooyoung because of the way how Wooyoung is. He’ll sniff out your weakness and capitalize on that. Just ask Seonghwa.

Jongho grabs Wooyoung’s dick and the small sigh Wooyoung encourages him. It’s almost surreal, the situation that he’s currently in—Wooyoung under him, shorts pulled down to his knees, and his hand on his cock. It’s almost too much for him to take in.

Jongho lightly digs the slit of his cock with his fingernail before stroking the rest of his cock. Wooyoung’s eyes are closed as he moans at finally being touched and it does something to Jongho. His other hand moves from its hold on Wooyoung’s hips and inches towards his hole. Wooyoung jumps in surprise, not expecting it from Jongho and he spreads his legs as much as he can with his shorts around his knees still.

He teases the rim of his hole and the whine that spills from Wooyoung as he takes his hand back has Jongho smirking.

“We can’t hyung. We don’t have lube.” It’s Jongho’s turn to tease Wooyoung and seeing him like this makes Jongho want to pull him apart until the only thing he could say is Jongho’s name. Until he’s a panting, moaning mess in his arms. It’s his boldest move yet.

Wooyoung then opens his eyes as he breathes deeply in. He grabs ahold of the hand Jongho used to tease him. Looking at him, eyes lidded, and says, “we don’t need lube,” and sticks two of his fingers in his mouth. Jongho’s brains promptly melt out of his head at the sight. Wooyoung licks around them just like how he did when he sucked his dick while he keeps eye contact with Jongho.

“One more, Wooyounggie hyung?” Jongho prods the outside of his plump lips with his ring finger before sticking it in his mouth. He opens his mouth wider, spit dribbling out the sides of his mouth as he desperately holds onto Jongho’s wrist. Jongho watches, enraptured by how soft Wooyoung’s mouth is. It’s hot and wet and it feels so good.

When Wooyoung deems them wet enough, he pulls his fingers out of his mouth, a string a saliva breaking off in the middle and it drips down his chin. “C’mon Jonggie, just finger me now. _Please_.” His voice shakes. Jongho has never seen Wooyoung so strung up and seeing it elicits a turning in his gut. He loves it. He loves it when he has Wooyoung’s full attention on him and him only.

Too dumbstruck to say anything, Jongho’s fingers fall back to Wooyoung’s awaiting hole. Slowly, he sticks the first finger in all the way to his first knuckle. Wooyoung grips his shoulders and his head falls forwards, breathing nosily against Jongho’s chest. His finger sits still inside of Wooyoung before he impatiently gyrates his hips against Jongho.

“Hyung, you’re practically sucking me in,” Jongho says as he pokes around, lazily thrusting his finger in and out of Wooyoung as he delights in the reactions he gets from Wooyoung. Soon, he adds a second finger. The little moans that fall out of Wooyoung’s mouth as he stretches them inside, scissoring him, riles Jongho up.

“You’re so tight around my fingers. I wonder how you’d feel around my dick hyung,” his breath hits against the shell of Wooyoung’s ear causing him to shiver. Wooyoung clenches down on his fingers and Jongho has never felt more in control. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, _hyung_.” Wooyoung shouts when Jongho shifts his hand ever so slightly, fingers reaching a different angle somehow feeling deeper than before.

“Gimme another Jonggie. Another one,” Wooyoung whines into the collar of his shirt. He lifts his head up at Jongho and stares at him with those pretty eyes that are framed by full lashes with tears clinging onto them. “Please. _Please_ ,” he pleads and Jongho can’t help but give in. He’s the one who should have the upper hand, his fingers being in Wooyoung and all, but Wooyoung is the one who’s always maintained control.

Jongho fits his third finger in and Wooyoung gasps, clutching his shirt even harder. “Is this okay?” Jongho asks, taken aback. He goes to remove his fingers but Wooyoung interrupts him, shaking his head pitifully.

“It’s okay—just, a lot. Gimme a second.” Wooyoung brushes his lips against the underside of Jongho’s jaw, nipping and pressing open mouthed kisses there. He eventually reaches Jongho’s lips, breaths heavy as he rests there momentarily. “Go.” It’s whispered against his lips so lightly Jongho almost thinks he imagines it.

Jongho starts moving his fingers, mind completely on auto-pilot before he realizes what he was doing. He takes control over himself, over his own limbs—the haze that slipped over his eyes is gone now. Leaving him to see and focus on Wooyoung and Wooyoung only. He starts stretching his fingers inside, relentlessly. The louder moans from Wooyoung encourages him to do _more_. Jongho starts fisting Wooyoung’s neglected cock. His moans grow higher in pitch and his hips stutter into Jongho’s grasp. Wooyoung is in-between fucking into his hand and riding his fingers.

His mouth drops open at a harder tug of his dick and seeing how much pleasure Wooyoung was feeling make Jongho’s dick twitch in interest again. Jongho gathers up the precome that gathers at the head of his cock and smears it all over as he strokes his dick. The filthy squelching sound resounds in the otherwise quiet bathroom as it accompanies the litany of Wooyoung’s soft moans.

“Hyung you’re doing so good for me, so so good for me,” Jongho says. His hand is starting to cramp at this angle, but he continues to pump his fingers knuckles-deep inside of Jongho. Wooyoung grinds on his hand and pulls hard at Jongho’s t-shirt.

“J-just like that keep going, keep going,” Wooyoung chants his name. It’s the best thing to have fallen from his lips, Jongho thinks. They start kissing again and this time, it’s a mash of mouths with teeth clacking against each other. The kissing is harder, bruising almost, and messy. Wooyoung’s breath quickens and then he comes with a prolonged moan as his hole clenches down on Jongho’s fingers.

“Hyung can I?” Jongho asks, rutting forwards against Wooyoung. He doesn’t know what he’s asking for but he’s chasing his second release. Teasing his Wooyoung hyung gave him enough grounds to grow hard again because just looking at his hyung made Jongho weak in the knees. It also made him aroused as fuck.

Pulling his hand away from Wooyoung, he uses the precome that has accumulated at the top of his cockhead and the excess come from Wooyoung to make the slide on his own cock easier. It’s wet and absolutely disgusting but his cock throbs painfully and he’s so so _so_ close to coming.

He closes his eyes to concentrate but opens them immediately when he feels another hand cover his. Jongho stares at Wooyoung—his hair sticks to his face and a light sheen of sweat can be seen on his face—and at this moment, his heart falls to his stomach as he realizes how in love he is with Wooyoung. He doesn’t just want to bone him. He wants to bone _and_ take him out on stupid dates.

Wooyoung smiles at him and licks his lips, teasing him. His other hand wanders to Jongho’s chest, touch feather light as he circles around his nipples. Rubbing them, Jongho jumps at the touch because he never realized how good it feels. The extra stimulation goes straight to the fiery feeling that bubbles within his guts and with a flick of his nipples, Jongho comes, eyes fluttering, but Wooyoung keeps his hand firm overtop his and strokes him through his climax.

“Hyung,” his voice jumps, the oversensitivity that comes along with just coming added with the heat that’s starting to become overbearing makes his head buzz. It’s too much.

Wooyoung gives him a simple smile, mirth dancing behind his eyes as he raises his hand covered with drops of his come and brings it up to Jongho’s mouth. His finger rests on Jongho’s bottom lip and Wooyoung tilts his head, silently asking him if he’d let him in. Jongho opens his mouth and Wooyoung pushes his way in gently. The bitter taste of his own come surprises him but he finds himself not disliking it. Jongho wouldn’t mind it again if it’s Wooyoung.

They finish cleaning each other up and then they leave. They exit after a good twenty minutes maybe and Jongho can’t look at the employee standing at the counter. They weren’t being loud but Jongho can’t help but feel a little embarrassed. He’s dragging Wooyoung out by the hands as he slowly walks with his face full of total satisfaction, stupid smirk on his face and all.

They step outside and Jongho stares at their interlocked hands unsure if he lets go now or if he keeps holding on. Wooyoung makes the decision for him as he begins tugging Jongho somewhere else under the hot sun. His fingers are held tightly by Wooyoung but what does that mean, Jongho thinks.

What does it mean?

Jongho drags his feet but stopping fully. Wooyoung turns back, a question on his lips and ready to be asked.

“Why—”

“Wooyoung hyung, you’re amazing even if you’re annoying at times. But sometimes, okay maybe always, you’re pretty and you’re loud and you squeak whenever you laugh but I really like it. Especially when your nose scrunches up because that’s when I know you’re really, genuinely laughing. And I like your lame selfie poses even if they’re all the same. And, I—what I’m trying to say is that I don’t want this to be a one-time thing because I really really _really_ like you and I don’t just wanna bone.”

Jongho doesn’t look at him. He didn’t even intend to confess. He just wanted to say something, anything, and his brain decided to dump all his lovesickness out of his mouth. Jongho doesn’t know what he will do if Wooyoung rejects him. It’ll probably shatter his heart but that’s okay. He’s always been good at picking up pieces of himself and gluing them back together.

“Can we date, hyung?” Jongho holds his breath, preparing himself for the worst. When Wooyoung drops his hand, his heart plummets down from his chest, aching. Tears pool in his eyes but they won’t fall. Not yet.

“You’re so dumb,” hands cup his face and brings his attention back up to Wooyoung. “If I didn’t like you, I wouldn’t have had sucked your dick. I’m surprised you didn’t catch on because I tried being as obvious as I could without telling you.”

“Like, like when you let me sleep over?”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes and a brilliant smile breaks across his face. “No dummy. Like when I let you eat the last of my chocolate or when I let you bum off my Netflix account or when we go out and we stay out late.”

“Oh,” he says dumfounded. He thought it was because Wooyoung is just like that. Kind and loving, you know.

“Yes, ‘ _oh_ ’,” Wooyoung mimics him. “Come on.” Wooyoung holds his hand out and this time, Jongho knows what it means. He grabs it and intertwine their fingers together. Jongho rubs tears away with his other hand and a small smile starts growing on his face when he looks at Wooyoung.

“Where are we going though?”

“I dunno. To get shakes? It’s hot.”

“But we just had ice cream?”

Wooyoung stops and looks at him. “Yeah like an _hour_ ago. We got kind of distracted, remember?” Jongho laughs. Whoops. Then he looks at their hands. Yeah, it’s hot and yeah, it’s getting sweaty but Jongho wouldn’t have it any other way. He walks next to Wooyoung, swinging their hands back and forth. He’s absolutely ecstatic and giggly and all these other bubbly emotions he never though he would feel.

“Wait, hyung, we’re dating right? Like, _dating_ dating?”

Wooyoung throws his head back in laughter and this, Jongho officially determines, is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. “You’re cute Jongho. Yes, we’re _dating_ dating now.”

Suddenly, Jongho is bashful. Blushing and shy. “Can I kiss you?”

Wooyoung leans in close, their foreheads touching, “you can always kiss me,” he says, hot air against Jongho’s lips before he closes the distance himself, kissing him.

It’s different this time. This time he feels whole. Like the pieces he’s been searching for to complete himself have finally appeared and they appeared in the form of Wooyoung. _His_ Wooyoung now.

**Author's Note:**

> I love woojong :(
> 
>  
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/just_Clouds)


End file.
